ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (video game)
Harry Potter and the Cursed Child is an action-adventure video game based on the two-part stage play of the same name, part of the Harry Potter franchise. It was developed by Crystal Dynamics and published by Square Enix for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows and released on September 24, 2016. The game takes strong influence from the home console game versions of Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban. Players control Albus Severus Potter or Scorpius Malfoy and can fully explore the Hogwarts castle and grounds. Harry Potter and the Cursed Child was met with mainly positive reviews, with critics and Harry Potter fans alike praising the game's return to open-ended and exploration-focused gameplay as opposed to the more linear approach of the two Deathly Hallows game adaptations, as well as the game's visuals and voice acting. As of December 2017, the game has sold a combined 8.3 million copies. Gameplay Harry Potter and the Cursed Child features a full virtual recreation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which the player is allowed to explore freely when not involved in a storyline quest or attending a class. The school grounds may also be explored, with the entire game world being about five times larger than that of the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban ''console game. The nearby village of Hogsmeade can also be visited, as can Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, which can be visited via the use of Floo Powder. Items and clothing can be bought at these locations. Combat and exploration is assisted by various spells (listed below). Aurors Mode Aurors Mode is a game mode that takes place between Voldemort's demise in ''Deathly Hallows and the events of Cursed Child. It focuses on Harry and Ron's careers as Aurors and has gameplay reminiscent of a third-person shooter, similar to the Deathly Hallows game adaptations, though it features an open environment where players are tasked with hunting down various Dark Wizards. Players control Harry or Ron in this mode. Spells * Stupefy, the stunning spell. This is the main spell used for combat and dueling in the game. It can be used to hurt enemies or move objects forward. * Expelliarmus, the disarming charm. Can be used against enemies to disarm or temporarily stun them. * Protego, the shield charm. Creates a magical shield around the player which can deflect spells and other hazards. * Lumos, the wand-lighting charm. This spell casts a light from the player's wand, which can reveal hidden objects in the darkness. It can also be used against certain enemies, such as ghosts. * Incendio, the fire-making spell. Conjures a flame. Can be used against enemies, to light torches, or destroy spider webs. Highly effective against plant enemies. * Glacius, the freezing spell. Freezes water and extinguishes fires. * Wingardium Leviosa, the levitation charm. Allows the player to levitate objects. Characters Creatures Creatures in the game include common enemies like bats and spiders; magical creatures like Doxies, Fairies, Fire Crabs, Fire Salamanders, and Pixies; and ghostly enemies like Dementors, Ghosts, Gytrashes, Hinkypunks, and the zombie-like Inferi. Development The video game rights to Harry Potter were originally owned by Electronic Arts, but were acquired by Square Enix in early 2014, following criticism of EA's Deathly Hallows games. It was originally unknown what kind of game Square Enix would be publishing for the Harry Potter IP, but the Cursed Child game was announced shortly after the announcement of the play itself, to be developed by Square Enix's Crystal Dynamics studio, who also developed the 2013 Tomb Raider reboot. This announcement was met with much excitement from fans of the franchise. Category:Harry Potter Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Xbox One Category:Microsoft Windows